


Harriet Potter and the Cursed Child

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, Genderbend fic, Rewrite, cursed child but they're lesbians, nonbinary!Yann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Alba Potter, second daughter of Harriet Potter is tired of being ignored.  After hearing a conversation she wasn't meant to hear about the tragic death of Cecilia Diggory, she alongside her best friend and blossoming crush Scorpia Malfoy and the mysterious Damien Diggory decide to go back in time and change history.A rewrite of the Cursed Child but with swapped genders, no queerbaiting and a lot of chaos.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Granger-Weasley (one sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A family of five were walking around Kings Cross Station. Two sisters, Jamie and Alba pushed trolleys, while their little red headed brother Lionel rode on Jamie’s. Their parents, Harriet and Generve smiled fondly as they followed close behind. 

"Mum she keeps saying it!" Alba complained.

"I only said she _might_ be in Slytherin." Jamie said, rolling her eyes. “And she might...so…” She stopped herself once she caught a glimpse of her father’s warning glare. “Fine.” 

"Jamie, give it a rest." Harriet Potter said, rubbing her nose tiredly. She turned back to Alba. "First year at Hogwarts," Her mother said. "Excited, eh? Bit nervous?"

"I guess..." Alba shrugged. "Dunno."

"Don't forget to write often! Every day if you'd like." Her father Generve said.

"Dad, not every day. Jamie said you should only send letters every month. Otherwise it's childish." Alba rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her jumper pockets.

"What do you mean?" Harriet frowned. "Jamie sent three letters a week her first year."

"What?!" Alba sputtered. "Jamie!" She groaned, giving her older sister a firm slap on the wrist once she passed by, which only made her sister laugh harder. 

“Now what you want to do is head straight between Platforms 9 and 10.” Harriet explained, leading them towards the unassuming brick wall. “Best do it at a run, if you’re nervous.” 

“I’m so excited!” Lionel piped. 

“I’ll go first!” Jamie shouted, running through and fading into the wall, Lionel shrieking as he too was pulled inside. Harriet followed soon after. 

“Take my hand, Alba. You’ll be fine.” Generve said, smiling gently at his youngest daughter. 

Alba gulped. “I’m ready. I guess.” And she ran forward. 

On the other side was bright and colourful, the complete contrast of the muggle train station. Wizards wearing funny looking cloaks, witches with pointed caps and anxious looking students were chatting happily, excited for the new school year, while parents looked tearful. Cats of all shapes, sizes and breeds darted between people’s legs, including a fluffy tabby who pawed at Alba’s trouser legs. Her fern green eyes widened in awe. 

“Here it is! Platforms 9 ¾!” Alba exclaimed. "Woah!" 

“Where is she? She said she’d be here!” Lionel crossed his arms, then perked up. "Auntie Ronnie, Auntie Ronnie!" Lionel chirped, hugging the woman with bright red hair and freckles wearing a mismatched sweater vest. By her side was her husband Herman, a tall man with dark skin and a sensible suit. Both Ronnie and Herman were childhood friends of Harriet. Hiding shyly behind Herman, was his son Ross, who looked nearly identical to his father. Their other child, Holly was by her mother's side, beaming.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Ronnie laughed, ruffling his hair fondly. "Now," She poked his freckled nose and pretended to twist it. "Where did your nose go, poppet?"

Lionel did a fake gasp. "It's gone!" He squealed, falling into a fit of giggles as his aunt tickled him. "You _are_ silly."

"Cut it out, people are starting to stare." Alba said, anxiously. Ross nodded in agreement to his cousin.

"People always stare when you three are around." Generve said, gazing at the original golden trio.

Ronnie elbowed her brother playfully. “Course they are, Gen. I’m extremely famous,” he grinned. The redheaded man rolled his eyes. Age certainly hadn’t changed his older sister in the slightest.

“Mum...” Alba piped, sitting on her trunk, staring into her hands. She seemed to be in deep thought, yet there was an apprehensive glint in the girl’s eye. “What if I am put in Slytherin?” 

Harriet shrugged, raising a questioning eyebrow. “What’d be wrong with that?”

“It’s just...Slytherin’s the snake house, y’know, with dark magic and future Death Eaters. It’s not exactly the house of brave wizards,”

“Alba Sevēra Potter, you were named after two of the bravest women I’ve ever known. One of them was a Slytherin,”

“Okay, but theoretically if I am-”

Smiling, Harriet put an arm on her daughter’s hunched shoulder. "Then Slytherin will be gaining an excellent witch. But if it matters that much, the Sorting Hat will take your feelings into account. It did for me. Hogwarts will be the making of you, Alba. I promise, there is nothing to be frightened of."

"Except the Thestrals!” Jamie hissed into Alba's ear. “WATCH OUT FOR THE THESTRALS!

"I thought they were invisible! You said they were invisible!" Alba shouted.

"Listen to your professors, don’t listen to Jamie and enjoy yourself." Harriet pushed Alba's dark fringe out of her eyes. "Now, if you don't want this train to leave without you, you best be off then." Her words were accurate, as the Hogwarts Express let out a high pitched whistle.

"I'm gonna chase the train out!" Lionel scampered off.

"Watch your step!" Generve warned, following his son. “And come straight back Lionel!” 

"Ross, remember to send Natalie our love." Herman said sternly, ruffling his son’s hair.

"Dad, I can't give a professor love!" Ross laughed, hugging his family one last time, hopping on the train with Jamie and Alba by his side. “She’s Professor Longbottom at school!” He shouted through the window. 

"They're going to be alright." Generve said to his wife. "Right?"

As they watched the train leave in a puff of smoke, Harriet nodded confidently. "Of course they will. Hogwarts is a big place."

"With lots and lots of food." Ronnie said, smiling at the memory. "Can't forget that."

* * *

"Come along, keep up." Ross said gruffly, pushing through his way down the small corridor. Alba trailed behind him reluctantly, seeing as she knew no one else and Jamie had joined her group of third year mates.

The Trolley Wizard pushed his carts of sweets, and Alba drooled longingly, reaching out for one.

“Anything from the trolley? Pumpkin pasties? Cauldron Cakes? Chocolate Frogs?” 

"Don't get distracted," Ross said, smacking her hand away from the chocolate frogs on display. "We need to concentrate."

"Concentrate? On what?" Alba mumbled, rubbing her sore wrist.

"On who we become friends with, duh." Ross said, as if it was obvious. "My parents met your mum on their first Hogwarts Express ride, you know."

"So we need to pick out our friends for life?" Alba said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gee, that's not scary at all."

"On the contrary, it's exciting. Thrilling even! I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter. We're bound to make friends with ease." Ross said. "Now, go on, pick a compartment."

"Fine." Alba mumbled, opening the first compartment she saw. There was only one person in it, a lean girl with white blond hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Her silver eyes were drawn to a book, which she seemed glued to, as she hadn't even noticed Ross and Alba. Alba admitted to herself, this girl seemed nice enough at first glance, even though she was absorbed with her book. She didn’t even notice Ross coughing behind her. 

Alba cleared her throat uncomfortably. The sudden noise made the girl jump in surprise, grey eyes widening in a brief panic, slightly tense. 

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Hi," Alba spoke up shyly. "Is this compartment..?"

The girl closed the book shut. "Free! It's free. Just me.” 

"Great..." She said. "So we'll just---come in...for a bit...if that's okay I mean we can sit somewhere else-"

"That's okay. Hi." The girl's pale cheeks turned a light pink. “Hello!” 

"Alba. Allie. I'm---my name is Alba." She said quickly as she took a seat across from the girl.

"Hi Scorpia. I mean, I'm Scorpia. You're Alba, obviously. I'm Scorpia. Silly me! And you must be…?" She turned to Ross with a bright smile.

Ross made a face. "Ross." He replied coldly.

"Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?" Scorpia blurted out, her cheeks even more flushed. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already had breakfast." Ross replied, looking at the girl as if she was a cockroach. 

"Oh, I also brought pepper imps, fudge flies and licorice wands!" Scorpia beamed. "My dad got me them. He says," She cleared her throat. "Sweets, they always help you make friends!" She sang the last part, then coughed awkwardly as the two stared at her in silence. "Bit stupid really...the song." She trailed off. "Aha. I'll shut up now." 

"I'll have some." Alba said. "Which would you start with?"

Ross smacked her hand away. Alba ignored this.

"Easy. Pepper Imps. They make smoke come out of your ears, and they leave you with a minty aftertaste as if you swallowed a whole lot of toothpaste..."

Her mouth watering, she reached her hand for the bag. "Brilliant, then that's what-" Alba was interrupted by Ross smacking her wrist again. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Ross asked innocently.

"Hitting me, it hurts!" Alba complained. "Asshole..." She cursed under her breath.

Scorpia's face fell, her once sparkling eyes looked down miserably. "He's hitting you because of me."

"What?" Alba gave her new friend a strange look.

"You're Alba Potter. He's Ross Granger-Weasley. And I'm ...Scorpia Malfoy. My parents are Astor and Draka Malfoy." The blonde girl sighed sadly. "Our parents...they didn't get on."

"That's putting it lightly, your parents are Death Eaters!" Ross snapped.

"Mum was, but dad wasn't!" Scorpia retorted, growing defensive. She then deflated, looking down at her shoes. "I know what the rumor is and it's a lie."

"Rumor? What rumor?" Alba asked.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Ross muttered sarcastically.

"The rumors that my parents couldn't have children." Scorpia explained slowly so that Alba could follow. "So my dad used a time turner...to gain a powerful heir for the Malfoy line...so he went back and..."

"And...?" Alba wasn't following.

"They think she's the daughter of Voldemort!" Ross hissed. “I mean, well. It sounds silly, doesn’t it? You’ve got a nose and all.” 

Scorpia laughed lightly. "Yeah! I look just like my mum, I got her hair see? And her nose! I've got her everything so that idea's preposterous-"

"Right. Well, we best be off then?" Ross said, leaning out of the compartment. "Alba, you coming?"

"I'm staying here." Alba said stubbornly.

"You can't be serious-" Ross frowned.

"I am." Alba said.

Ross scoffed, rolled his eyes, then left the Alba in an overdramatic huff.

"Thanks for staying-" Scorpia began to say.

"I didn't stay for you." Alba said, but then added quickly. "I stayed for your sweets."

"Good enough then." Scorpia grinned, popping a pepper imp into her mouth. As steam came out of her ears, she exclaimed. "THANK YOU ALBA POTTER FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEEEEEEETS!” 

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be too bad after all. Not as long as she had her new weird friend. 

* * *

Alba had an anxious pit in her stomach, gnawing her insides as she waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. To her relief, other first year students seemed nervous too. Unfortunately Jamie's mocking voice reminded her that she could be sorted into Slytherin. But that would be wrong. She had to be a Gryffindor. She just had to. 

After the Sorting Hat finished its customary song, it started listing names one by one.

“Yann Fredericks!” A tiny sandy haired child took a seat at the stool. They sat shaking for a moment, before the hat confidently bellowed: “Gryffindor!” 

A wave of cheers echoed throughout the halls, the loudest being Jamie at the Gryffindor table. A boy named Peter Chapman was also sorted into Gryffindor, a girl Karly Jenkins into Hufflepuff, and a boy with brown hair and square glasses was sorted into Ravenclaw. 

The hat said. "Scorpia Malfoy..."

Scorpia flinched, ducking her head through the crowd to wait for the hat to land on her head. Alba smiled at her new friend encouragingly.

The wait felt like an eternity. The hat seemed to be having trouble deciding where to put the girl. Until finally, it settled on: "Slytherin!"

"Well that's a surprise..." The boy Peter Chapman said sarcastically from the Gryffindor table. Yann chortled with laughter. 

"Ross-Granger Weasley!" The hat said, and Ross confidently strode over to have it placed on his head. "Gryffindor!"

Alba overheard her cousin sigh in relief and before she knew it, it was her turn.

She took a seat on the stool, closing her eyes. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest, all eyes glued on her. 

"Could it be? Is that Harriet Potter's daughter?" Karly Jenkins whispered.

"Of course she is, she looks exactly like her! She’s got her hair, just like Harriet!” Yann exclaimed. 

For a moment, Alba concentrated. She silently prayed for Gryffindor, even though a part of her felt she didn’t fit in there. And she didn’t want Scorpia to be alone.

A pause, and then the hat made its decision.

"Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed.

Suddenly her world stopped. When Alba opened her eyes, watching as everyone sat, stunned. Jamie and Ross's jaws were wide open like gaping fish. Alba ignored them, pretending she didn’t care and made the walk of shame to the Slytherin table.

"You can sit next to me!" Scorpia squealed happily. Alba nodded in thanks, though she could hear whispers around her.

"A Potter in Slytherin? No way!” A second year Slytherin named Claire Bowker said in awe.

"She really isn't like her mum after all..." Peter said. 

"No, no Alba! This is a mistake! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be!” 

Alba recognized the last voice as Ross. She shut her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. Scorpia took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Being in Slytherin proved to not be the only problem for Alba at Hogwarts. Her first flying lesson was an utter disaster. While other students had their brooms shoot up with ease, Alba's hadn't even moved.

"Up!" Alba commanded, more frustrated this time, seeing as her classmates were already holding their brooms. "Up!"

"Up!" Scorpia said, and her broom shot up into her free hand. “Yes!”

"Come on, up please!" Alba shouted, causing Peter Chapman, a boy she grew to dislike say:

"Alba Potter, the Slytherin Squib!" He jeered.

"She really is nothing like her mother!" Yann mocked. 

"No need to remind me..." Alba muttered under her breath.

"Her parents must be sooooo disappointed." Karly Jenkins giggled.

Alba and Scorpia were fumbling with different ingredients over a bubbling cauldron. Both struggling to properly understand the instructions for brewing the perfect hair changing potion.

"Put the moonstone in the cauldron." Alba said, reading off the instructions. Sagitta did so, then looked over.

"Two grams of belladonna." She read. "After adding water."

"What?!" Alba exclaimed. "I put the belladonna before the water! Now we've mucked it up!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure that doesn't matter-"

Just then, the cauldron erupted into flames.

Alba groaned in frustration. "How is that even possible?!"

* * *

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Scorpia said, lying on her bed inside the girl's dormitory.

"You're right, it wasn't that bad." Alba said, whilst braiding her hair. "It was worse! Lumos is one of the easiest charms, and I could barely get my wand to light up a flicker! I'm hopeless!"

"It could be worse..." Scorpia sighed. "Yann and Karly won't leave me alone..."

"What did they do this time?" Alba asked, finishing off her French braid, and got started on fixing her friend's hair.

"They hexed my quil to only write 'Daughter of Voldemort'." The blonde girl mumbled, resting her head in her hands. "That one never gets old, I tell you."

"Those bitches..." Alba swore. Scorpia flinched. "I'm serious Scorp! They're horrible to you. To us! Not that I blame them. We suck."

"No we don't..." Scorpia began, biting her lip. "Mum and dad warned me that Hogwarts would be hard. For me especially."

"My parents did the exact opposite. They said," Alba raised her voice to be more shrill. "Hogwarts is the best place ever! It'll change your life!" She tugged on Scorpia's hair accidently, wincing. "Sorry. Well my life did change! For the worse!"

"Come on now Alba." Scorpia said, opening up her charms textbook. "I'll help you study then. We'll get better and prove them wrong!"

"Alright, I give. But first," Alba eyed Scorpia accusingly. "What's the deal with you and my cousin?"

Scorpia paled, scratching the back of her neck anxiously. "Cousin? Which cousin?"

"You know who I'm talking about..."

"Oh get off it Alba!" Scorpia groaned, blushing profusely. "I can't help it. He's so...cute!" She squealed.

"Uh, yeah no comment." Alba rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't stare at Peter Chapman's a-"

"Don't." Alba snapped. "He's a huge waste of space. So what if he’s got a nice arse? 

"Ha!" Scorpia whacked Alba with a pillow. Soon the girls were tossing pillows left and right, causing the other Slytherins in their dormitory to glare at them. They collapsed on Alba's bed in a fit of giggles.

"I'm so glad you're my friend, Alba." Scorpia whispered.

"Why? Because I'm a Potter?" Alba said, after catching her breath.

"No, because you're Alba."

Alba dimpled. At least to someone she wasn't just Harriet Potter's disappointing daughter. Her disappointing, Slytherin squib daughter.

"Let's make a vow." Alba said. "To have each other's backs, no matter what. We're all suffering here, might as well have a girlfriend be there."

"I'd like that." Scorpia grinned. "And here I thought you only liked me for my sweets."

"Well, you're also the only person who gave me a chance." Alba shrugged.

"You too, I mean...all my life I've been judged for being a Malfoy."

"Scorpia...I think you're the only person who understands me. But seriously, stop flirting with my cousin. He's a huge dweeb."

Scorpia sighed,. "I think he's brilliant."

"Sure, brilliantly obnoxious."

Scorpia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Alba."

Their conversation was interrupted, by a pudgy barn owl flying through the window and dropping a letter in front of them.

"Thanks Loki." Alba mumbled, looking at the letter lazily and tossing it aside.

"Who's it from?" Scorpia asked curiously.

"My dad. Figures mum wouldn't want to send a letter to her Slytherin daughter." Alba said, scoffing.

"Your mum cares. I know she does." Scorpia said. "And at least your dad wrote you a letter. Mine can't."

"Why not? Too busy? I feel that." Alba said, taking the letter and not bothering to open it.

"No...dad is ill." Scorpia said softly. "Mum's been worried sick. She said he's been getting worse by the day..." 

"I'm sorry." Alba said. "That really sucks." She ripped the letter in two, then in multiple tiny pieces. They floated to the ground, shredded.

"Why did you do that?!" Scorpia exclaimed, trying to fix the letter with her wand, but Alba waved her away.

"Forget it. I don't want to hear about how much they're embarrassed by me." Alba replied, her voice cracking. "They're too busy enjoying the fame, and adoring their better daughter to care. Sometimes Scorpia...I feel like I don't belong."

"I...feel that too." Scorpia whispered, so soft that Alba didn't hear.

"But, no matter what. We stick together. As a team."

"Oh that reminds me!" Scorpia squealed, pulling out something from her bedside drawer. "I made these during lunch yesterday." She handed a bracelet made from green and silver beads held together by a thread. The beads spelled out Alba. "I've got a matching one. Because they're friendship bracelets! And I've never really had a friend before."

Alba smiled. Honestly the bracelet was unbelievably pathetic. But the thought counted.

"I love them, Scorpia. Thank you."

Alba felt a sudden warmth in her chest. Hogwarts may be bad, but not if she had Scorpia by her side. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba struggles through her next years at Hogwarts.

| 

First and second year were a blur of classes, avoiding bullies and tons of homework. Alba's magical abilities hadn't improved and she was still struggling with the most basic of spells. If it hadn't been for Scorpia, who was at the top of all her classes, Alba would have failed miserably. Scorpia was clever, a total nerd who obsessed over every assignment. 

Jamie and Ross had made it clear they weren't going to acknowledge Alba. Ross had tried early on in their first term, but Alba had refused every attempt made, so her cousin had given up. Jamie hadn't tried once. Had it not been for their same surnames, no one would even know they were sisters. 

The only person at Hogwarts who had shown Alba compassion and understanding was Scorpia. They had an interesting relationship. Two losers, isolated from their peers for different reasons, bonding over their lack of friends. Most of their friendship involved sharing secrets, sweets and venting about their lives. 

During the summer, Alba would lock herself in her room, rarely coming out unless for meals. She spent most of her time doing homework or sending long letters to Scorpia. Scorpia would always respond quickly, sending her pressed flowers from the Malfoy Manor garden or rare sweets from France. Alba would spent hours rereading the letters, imagining herself spending time with her best friend in the French countryside, plaiting each other's hair, chatting and laughing until their sides ached. 

Of course, her mum would never let her visit. Harriet, despite never meeting Scorpia had decided she was a bad influence on Alba. She was very much against their blossoming friendship, despite Scorpia being as evil as a butterfly. Harriet Potter was stubborn, and that would never change.

It seemed every conversation with her mother ended in a fight. Whether it was about Scorpia, her being a Slytherin, her not making enough friends, her haircut (Yes, she made the brash decision to give herself a pixie cut during the summer), no matter what, it would start a row. Usually very nasty ones too. 

At the start of third year, Alba stood miserably waiting for the train, biting her chipped black nail polish. She had a black hoodie, ripped jeans (which she knew her mum hated) a green flannel shirt and black boots. Her little brother Lionel, finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, was loudly chatting to his father about how excited he was. 

Harriet stood awkwardly next to her middle daughter, a good space apart but still way too close for Alba's comfort. "Third year. Big year, third year." 

"Mum, you don't need to stand so close to me." Alba said.

"Third years don't like being next to their mums? "Harriet said. 

"No, it's just." Alba sighed. "You're you. And I'm, me." She looked at the ground miserably. "People are watching." 

"What does that mean?" Harriet turned around briefly to sign an autograph. "No one's even looking." 

"Everyone is looking!" Alba exploded. "At Harriet Potter and her squib daughter. At Harriet Potter and her Slytherin spawn." 

"Slytherin, Slytherin stop with your diverin'" Jamie mocked, knocking Alba forward. "Time to get on the train, girlie girl!" She whipped her hair back, whacking her ponytail into her sister's face. Alba scowled bitterly. 

"Unnecessary Jamie." Harriet said. Her expression softened, silently pleading Alba to give her a chance. She smiled gently, but when her daughter didn't return it, she tried a different tactic. 

She pulled a piece of parchment out of her coat pocket. "Here's your permission form for Hogsmeade!"

Alba rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I hate Hogsmeade." 

"How can you hate a place you've never been to?" Harriet said, puzzled. 

"Because I know it'll be full of Hogwarts students." Alba spat, crumpling the paper.

"Just give it a go," Harriet said. "Come on, Allie. This is your chance to go nuts at Honeydukes without your dad breathing down your neck! It'll be so fun, I prom- No Alba don't you dare!" 

"Incendio!" The paper erupted into flames and ash. 

"Of all the ridiculous things!" Harriet said. 

"Huh. Didn't expect that to work. I'm rubbish at that spell." Alba smirked. 

"Alba, I've been talking with Professor Longbottom. She says you're isolating yourself. Maybe if you just made a few friends..." 

"I already have friends! A friend. Scorpia. And I know you don't like her much, but she's all that I need." 

"I just want you to be happy." Harriet said. 

"Yeah right." Alba muttered under her breath. 

"Allie, I'm worried about you. I don't trust this Scorpia, and I don't think you're trying your hardest to make friends." 

"So what do you want me to do, mum? Magic myself popular? Transfigure me into a different house? Charm my way into becoming a better student? Go on, wave your fucking wand and turn me into the perfect daughter you want. It'll work better for the both of us." 

"Alba I-"

"Gotta go mum. Train to catch. Friend to find." She shrugged away a hug from her parents and stomped on the train.

"Allie! Allie, sit with me!" Lionel said, his freckled face beaming. "Al?" 

"Go away, Lionel." She snapped, searching each compartment for her friend. Without a second thought, she stormed past him. She didn't dare turn around, for fear of seeing his crestfallen expression. 

Alba found their usual compartment, closing it behind her. "Scorpia, you won't believe- Scorpia?" 

Sitting, hunched over was Scorpia. She lifted her head, eyes puffy and red, fresh tears falling down her rosy cheeks. 

Realization dawned on her at once. "Your father...it's gotten worse." 

Scorpia's face crumpled. "It's the worst it could possibly get." 

Alba's heart sank but she wrapped her arms around her friend, listening as sobs wracked against her body. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

The train ride was silent, except for Scorpia's soft sobs. 

* * *

Alba sat at the Slytherin table, stomach growling obnoxiously. Of course she had to wait for the stupid sorting ceremony before the feast. Scorpia sat silently next to her with a watery smile. 

The tiny first years scurried to the front of the Great Hall. Alba couldn't remember possibly being that small, but surely she was. After the Hat sang it's song, names were called forward. 

Holly, Ross' sister was surprisingly sorted into Hufflepuff. But she didn't seem disappointed, happily joining the Puff table with a spring in her step. 

Lionel stepped up to the hat, taking a seat. The hat was so large, it covered his eyes. He wiggled on the seat anxiously. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed. 

"YES!" Lionel screamed, running to the Gryffindor table. Alba caught a glimpse of Jamie ruffling his red hair, and she scowled, turning away. 

"I kinda hoped he would be with us." She said gloomily staring at her plate of mashed potatoes. 

"What did you expect? Potters belong in Gryffindor." Scorpia said simply. 

"Not this one." Alba pointed at herself miserably. 

She barely touched her food that night. 

* * *

Lionel fitted into Hogwarts excellently. He was exceptionally bright, gifted in Charms and Herbology. He also had an affinity for Magical Creatures, befriending nearly every animal that Hagrid cared for. He was brilliant at making friends too, not only with his cousin Holly but with his fellow Gryffindors. Everyone wanted to be friends with Lionel Potter. 

Meanwhile Jamie was the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A natural flirt, she had boys hanging around her every day begging to do her homework. Beautiful and talented, she was especially good at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. She was the most popular girl at school, not just because of her name, but because of her charisma and of course beauty. 

Alba on the other hand...was a disaster. Slytherin Squib had become her new title and it wasn't inaccurate. It seemed every time she picked up her wand, disaster struck. She had trouble with even the most rudimentary spells. The only class she was alright in was Potions, which didn't require a wand most of the time. She wasn't perfect, but she felt in her element in that class. It was one class, one thing that she had over her siblings. Not that it mattered. Being a Potions wiz didn't make you the most popular girl in school. She was as popular as the disgusting grey mold growing in the dungeons. It didn't help that she didn't try to make friends, coming across as quiet and a bit of a loner. 

She had tried and failed to fit in. On the plus side, she had Scorpia to help her get through the years. She was her one beacon of hope. Which was why Alba loathed the summers. Not only was she stuck with her family, but she wasn't even allowed to see Scorpia. 

The summer before fourth year felt like an eternity of exchanging letters with Scorpia, arguing with her mum and squabbling with her sister over trivial matters.

The night before September 1st, Alba was packing her trunk silently, overhearing her family from downstairs. Her pet ferret Silver was in his cage, nibbling at the bars. She sighed, stuffing her favorite black hoodie inside the trunk. 

"Jamie, ignore your hair and clean your damn room!" Generve bellowed. 

"How can I ignore it?" Jamie said. "It's pink!" She stormed into Alba's room, revealing her once auburn hair had been transformed into a bright bubblegum pink. "Guess I'll have to use my invisibility cloak!" She cackled, hiding under the cloak and disappearing from sight. 

"That's not why your mum gave you that cloak!" Generve said. 

"Have you guys seen my potions book?" Lionel asked, floating in the room. He had crimson fairy wings attached to his back, fluttering behind him. 

"Lionel Leo Potter, you're not wearing those to school!"

"I love them. They're awesome!" He chirped. 

Generve sighed. "Both of you, get out of your sister's room and clean your rooms!"

"Yes dad." The siblings grumbled. 

Harriet soon entered Alba's room, for once in her life looking hesitant and unsure. 

"Hi." She said, holding something in her arms. "I got you a little something too. Well, one's from Auntie Ronnie, you know she loves jokes." She passed a small pink heart shaped bottle. 

"A love potion." Alba said. "Cool. Okay." 

"And that's not all." Harriet said. "This present is from me." She gently dropped it in Alba's lap. 

"An old blanket?" Alba glanced at the grey blanket, ripped with holes and mothballs. This had to be a joke. She looked confused at Harriet. 

"I was having trouble thinking of what to get you. I knew Lionel would love wings and Jamie has been going on about the invisibility cloak since the beginning of time itself!" She chuckled. "You're fourteen years old now, Alba. And I wanted to give you something truly special. From my heart." 

Alba' gave a puzzled look, but Harriet wasn't finished. 

"Before my Uncle Peony Dursley died, he found my old baby blanket. This was the last thing my mum gave me- before she died that is. I was wrapped in the thing. And well, my cousin Delia gave it to me to hold on to. Anytime I needed luck, I held onto it. I thought it would be nice to give it to you..."

"So I can hold onto it too?" Alba finished. She poked it with one finger. "Alright. Done. Maybe it'll give me luck. I know I need it." 

"I think my mum would have you wanted to keep it, is what I mean. Alba, I want you to have this blanket."

"And do what with it, mum? Sniff it creepily? Fairy wings! Those make sense. Invisibility cloaks also make sense, but this? Really? Is this some kind of joke?" 

"I was only-" She looked down, fixing her round glasses. "Oh, do you need help? Packing. I always loved packing. It meant I was leaving Privet Drive and..." 

"Leaving her wicked Aunt and Uncle Dursley and going to Hogwarts. I've heard it all mum, I know!" Alba snapped. 

"Alba..." Harriet warned. 

"Bullied by her cousin Delia! The heroine of wizardkind!" Alba said. "Blah blah blah." 

"Please don't do this. I never asked for any recognition!"

"Let me get down on my knees and tell you how grateful we are for your heroism! Truly, we are in debt to you, Harriet Potter. Should I bow now, or will a curtsey do?" 

"Alba Potter you watch your tone with me right now."

"Surely I must be an embarrassment to you, what with this moldy blanket as a peace offering." 

"Moldy blanket?" Harriet repeated, deeply hurt. "Alba, that's enough. I'm tired of being the source of your unhappiness!"

"You are the source of my unhappiness! You always make things worse!" 

"So you wish I was dead, is that it?" Harriet challenged. 

"No! I just sometimes wish you weren't my mum!"

"Well there are times I wish you weren't my child!" Harriet roared. 

There was a painful pause. They stared at each other in shock, both unable to move. 

Harriet looked horrified, regretting the awful words once they left her lips. But it was too late. The deed had already been done. "No...No. I didn't mean that. Alba I-" 

"Yes. Yes you did." Alba replied, her voice quiet. "And quite frankly mum? I can't blame you. You should probably go."

"Alba..." Harriet. "You always know how to get under my skin." 

Alba nearly laughed. She violently seized the bottle of love potion, tossing it away. It landed on the blanket, destroying it in seconds. 

"No luck or love for me then." Alba said bitterly, slamming the door behind her, leaving her mum distraught.   
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, because the next one is going to be kinda long. This chapter, along with the other one were basically to set up the plot and characters. I can't promise this will go the exact route as the Cursed Child, some creative liberties will be changed to spice it up a bit.  
> Next time you'll be meeting Delphi!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all enjoy this fic. I wrote it almost a year ago, but decided to update it and change a few details. 
> 
> First, Yann is nonbinary, no matter the universe. It's a headcanon that is important to me, because I myself identify as nb. Also, this isn't mean to be offensive in any way. I know genderbending is seen as controversial.


End file.
